Diario de una Sting
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: "¿Ilusiones?" Hay tantas cosas en mi mente, pero no me quedo pensando porque sé perfectamente que TE AMO...One-Shot Elixie.


Diario de una Sting

¿Ilusiones?

No lo sé, pero estoy feliz de las dos formas; en ambas te amo; te admiro; eres parte de mi vida; eres mi todo. Y si esto es un sueño, no quiero que nadie me levante, porque aquí vivo y soy feliz, solo contigo. No quiero separarme de tu mundo, de tu vida, de tu corazón.

Los recuerdos empezaron a invadir mi mente: El día que nos conocimos. Me dirigía hacia la caverna espina de pez para entrar en el torneo, en medio camino vi a un matón y a otro chico: el último eras tú. Pensé que eran amigos, pero por como estabas, supuse que te estaba amenazando de muerte. Saqué mi lanzadora y disparé una babosa Aracnides, amarrándolo. Tú me agradeciste con un nombre que no era el mío, te aclaré que no era quien pensabas, te di una recomendación, y me fui pero con un sentimiento extraño. Otra vez nos volvimos a ver, tú estabas interrumpiendo mi toma, volteaste y me reconociste, yo ya lo había hecho. Y solo ese segundo encuentro, fue el comienzo de nuestra historia.

Nos fuimos conociendo, y todos me agradaron hasta el punto de convertirse en mis mejores amigos. Pero ¿Sabes? Contigo solo sentía algo más que la amistad, más especial por ti. No lo sabía en ese tiempo, porque jamás había experimentado algo así, tenía que descubrirlo. Unos meses después me di cuenta de lo que sentía, al darte un abrazo cuando hiciste el disparo de fusión: me enamoré, profundamente me terminé enamorando de ti. No podía creer que ese sentimiento haya llegado a mi corazón, no pensé que me enamoraría de un Shane. Lo fui aceptando, no tenía nada de malo enamorarse; tal vez no fueron años de conocernos, pero bastó solo hablar contigo para saber cómo eres de sentimientos. Pero los miedos también se presentaban, temía que en realidad tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, así que por el momento era quedar como amigos, a que decirte mis sentimientos y me des un no como respuesta, cambiando a su vez nuestra amistad.

A pesar de todo, siempre estuve a tu lado para apoyarte, y viceversa. Una vez no aguantaste y tenías unas ganas infinitas de llorar, no era nada malo. Te abracé y tu seguido me lo devolviste, ahí sentía como te desahogabas luego de años de soportar semejante dolor. Te aconsejé, porque por lo que se sentía en el ambiente, era obvio que temías que te dijeran llorón. Al principio lo dudaste pero no te quedaba más opción que admitir que estabas equivocado, y eso me pone cada vez más orgullosa de ti. Nunca pienses que te dejaré solo, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre a tu lado.

No había día que no me dejaras de alegrar con tus sonrisas. Tus ojos me ponían nerviosa y me terminaba sonrojando fuertemente, tú- o no lo notabas, o no te atreviste a preguntar-. Creo que fue la segunda, y es demasiado obvio; mejor porque no tendría una buena excusa, si al hablar ya estaba con voz entrecortada y nerviosa. Tu voz era otra que me dejaba en otro mundo, y es que eso para mí era una muy agradable música. No solo era el tono, sino la forma decidida y amable en la que articulabas cada palabra. En las noches recuerdo que ibas a mi cuarto, siempre te habría de una sola; me deseabas las buenas noches y yo a ti, una vez me diste un beso en la mejilla, ese momento ni los demás que hemos estado juntos, jamás los olvidaré. Iba a mi cama y me quedaba profundamente dormida, no había sueño en donde no estuvieras, en el que siempre estabas conmigo.

La preocupación surgía en todos los duelos, cada vez que te enfrentabas con Blakk, Diablos Nachos o cualquier villano, vivía con el miedo de que en una de esas fallaras y…no quiero pensarlo, porque temo a que se cumpla. Estuviste más de una vez cerca de caer al barranco, las lágrimas invadían mi cara pero me las secaba rápido, no quería que sospechen, ni que Blakk sepa que me importabas, te mataría solo por verme sufrir. Trataba de todas formas estar cerca de ti, para que en cualquier momento pudiese evitar que una malvada te toque, tú hacías lo mismo y eso me alegraba. Aunque si habían veces en las cuales me acercaba tanto, que en pleno duelo me sonrojaba. Y mejor que no preguntaste.

Y mi felicidad en lo absoluto llegó un día en el que para todos era común y corriente, pero para mí se convirtió en uno especial que nunca olvidaré. Me llevaste a un lugar con bastantes flores y con una vista maravillosa, no entendía a que se debía eso, mi cumpleaños no era. Te abracé por llevarme aquí, era uno de los lugares que siempre quise ir, pero el tiempo no me dejaba. Tú feliz me devolviste el abrazo, y hasta sonrojado al igual que yo. Hiciste un movimiento que me dejo entre confundida y feliz. Te arrodillaste. Luego de eso me dijiste un montón de cualidades mías, yo con solo oír tu voz me contentaba. Al final después de decir lo que algunos consideran "sermón", me hiciste una pregunta que cambió mi vida: si quería ser algo más que amigos. Al escuchar eso quedé en estado de shock, y era porque tú, el chico que amaba, se me estaba declarando. No importaba el lugar, ni nada, ahora solo eras tú. En mi mente daba brinquitos de alegría y saltos, y logre articular bien mi respuesta: SÍ. Ese monosílabo llegó hasta tu oído y entro por ahí, quedándose. Sonreíste y te levantaste, abrazándome. Me diste vueltas en el aire que provocaste sacar risas de mi parte. Faltaba lo que por fin daría inicio a una nueva vida, a nuestra relación. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, nuestras miradas estaban fijas en la del otro, y finalmente llegamos a sentir nuestros labios chocar: Nos besamos. Quedé en el cielo, no creí que fuera tan hermoso darse un beso con la persona que amas. Rodee mis brazos en tu cuello, para profundizar un poco más el beso, tú agarraste mi cintura y mi espalda, acercándome más a ti. El oxígeno empezó a faltar, y por eso tuvimos que separarnos, quedando frente a frente. Esperamos un poco hasta recuperar el aire, y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

Gracias a Pronto, Bajoterra se enteró de nuestra relación, y tras eso los villanos crecieron. Mi sentido de preocupación crecía más y más al ver que te lastimaban, solo por protegerme. Me decías que estabas bien pero no era cierto, los golpes si eran considerables. Y cumplimos los 20 años, eso significaba que nuestra relación ya llevaba 5 hermosos años. Creí que ya con ser novios mi vida se había vuelto maravillosa, me equivoqué. Llegaste al refugio con una caja, en frente de la banda y las babosas, te arrodillaste y me pediste lo que todavía me dejó más feliz: matrimonio. No iba a decir que no, acepte y con lágrimas de felicidad te abracé, y tú me diste un beso.

Semanas de planificación pasaron, hasta que por fin llegó nuestra tan ansiada boda. Habíamos decidido no vernos desde que me pediste mi mano, para que quedara mejor. Te sorprendiste al ver mi vestido, y mi pelo suelto adornado con el velo y una pequeña tiara. Te vi nervioso cuando hablaste con mi padre, no sé qué te habrá dicho para que te pusieras así. Y justamente el me llevo al altar, en dónde te encontrabas con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Mi papa empezó a llorar al igual que yo. El cura empezó a hablar, luego de unos eternos minutos de sermones, llegó la pregunta que dejo a todos desesperados por la respuesta. Ambos terminamos aceptando estar unidos en las buenas y en las malas, apoyarnos y amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero ni la propia muerte nos podrá separar, nuestro amor será por siempre. Llegó el-puede besar a la novia- todos esperaban ansiosos, hasta que tú diste el primer paso y te acercaste, yo seguí y nos terminamos besando: como marido y mujer. Estuvimos toda la tarde de fiesta, celebrando por nuestra boda. No sabemos en qué momento llegó la noche y todos se despidieron. Kord y Pronto en lágrimas. Para nosotros todavía no era el fin de la noche: faltaba nuestra luna de miel. Me cargaste y me montaste en mi meca, llevándome a un lugar que jamás había conocido, y que pensaba que no existía: el mundo ardiente. Esa noche fue para mí una de las mejores.

Paso una semana y regresamos, recibiendo abrazos por parte de nuestros amigos. Pero yo había llegado rara, no lo sé, no me sentía la misma. Hubo un día en que en pleno almuerzo me sentía mareada, y me termine desmayando. Me levanté en el cuarto de hospital, confundida. El doctor me empezó a decir un montón de palabrerías, dejándome más confundida de lo que ya estaba, hasta que finalmente me lo dijo, lo que me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo: estaba embarazada. Salió y te avisó, tu preocupado me fuiste a abrazar, yo te sonreí algo que te dejo confundido. El doctor te dijo lo mismo que a mí, hasta que yo terminé dando la conclusión, te conté de mi embarazo. Te quedaste en shock y sonreíste, me abrazaste y me besaste hasta no parar. Ese mismo día salí del hospital. Ese regalo también tendría sus incidentes, en mi actitud principalmente. Esos nueves meses te la pasé exclamándote por comida, las ganas de comer eran demasiadas, mis cambios de humor, esos fueron meses de infierno para ti. Tú me decías que no, y siempre me terminabas complaciendo con lo que pedía. Hasta que los 9 meses pasaron, y decidimos llamar a nuestro recién nacido, Will, en honor a tu padre que en dónde quiera que esté, estará orgulloso de ti.

Hasta el presente hemos estado juntos, con peleas estúpidas como cualquier pareja, pero el amor que sentíamos mutuamente nos hacía reconciliar. No pensé en amar a alguien, tú hiciste la diferencia. No me enamoré de tu físico en general, sino de tu forma de ser, y no me arrepiento. No podía estar calmada cuando veía que una chica te empezaba a coquetear, hacía lo posible para no romperle la cara, sacando risas de tu parte cuando te lo mencionaba.

Mi amor por ti nunca se acabará, o al menos pasarán infinitos años hasta que lo haga, cosa que creo imposible. Le agradeceré a la vida por ponerme a tu lado. Estaré contigo cuando más lo necesites, te apoyaré ante todo y te haré dar cuenta de tus errores. Te daré todo mi amor.

Te amo, siempre serás el único.

Eli Shane

* * *

A petición de Jen, en el One-Shot "Diario de un Shane", decidí hacer desde el punto de vista de Trixie. La verdad es que lo tenía escrito desde el siguiente día que subí el primero, pero me daba flojera subirlo, y hoy terminé de hacerle unos pequeños arreglos. Lo subí porque estaba aburrida y porque...

!Tengo Internet propio! Al fin luego de una semana llegó, lo que significa que actualizaré todo a tiempo. Y también otra noticia... !Posiblemente me comprarán Ghoul From Beyond! Es una larga historia pero espero que logren comprarla.

No se olviden mañana actualizo mi otro fic, y "Entre Colmillos" próximamente.

No se olviden de darle Like a mi página, estoy subiendo fotos Elixie y trailers de la película que encuentro en internet (casi trailers, ok solo uno de más)

Y tampoco olviden comentar, necesito eso más que nunca.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
